


Bubblegum Latte

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hated coffee, it tasted like bitter and nothing ness, like someone had managed to burn water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Latte

**Author's Note:**

> coffee shop AU JeanMarco

Jean hated coffee, it tasted like bitter and nothing ness, like someone had managed to burn water. Why anyone bothered to flavor it when you could still clearly taste the undertone escaped Jean, and the thought of decaffeinated coffee confused him to no end. He was under the impression people drank the stuff for energy didn’t decaff defeat that purpose? The dual haired 23 year old was sure he’d never know.

That was until he ran into, literally ran into Jean had a tendency to not look where he was going, an unsuspecting Marco Bodt. The 25 year old owned a small café and had been standing outside holding samples of his latest coffee mixes. Even though it probably should have been the other way around, Marco apologized profusely offering Jean a free coffee. Jean hated coffee. But he’d been raised never to turn down anything free, besides the freckled man looked so eager he couldn’t say no. He’d just give it to Connie or someone when he went to work; which was less than a half hour.

Jean selected a menu item chewing on his gum absent mindedly, Jean did enjoy gum, classic gum only though. Real bubble gum. Not fruit flavored or mint. His friends always teased him for this, and his refusal to wear contacts instead of his favorite glasses, calling him a hipster. Just because he had better tastes then 90% of society doesn’t make him a hipster. Besides didn’t hipsters love coffee? Jean hated coffee.

The dark haired man handed Jean his coffee when it was done, flashing him a grin. Jean couldn’t help but think about how the shining white of his teeth contrasted with his dark skin, who the hell had teeth that perfect anyway? Jean had worn braces when he was younger but his teenage refusal to wear his retainer resulted in him ending up with crooked teeth anyway. He smiled a little back at Marco who told him to come again, with a little more enthusiasm than Jean thought was necessary.

It wasn’t until he was halfway to work that he noticed the numbers in careful hand writing on the paper cup; so much for giving the coffee to a friend. Jean took an experimental sip, not bad, he could almost not taste the coffee. Might as well not let the number go to waste either, it’s been a while since he’d been on a date.

—

Jean disliked coffee, which was what made dating Marco difficult. The dark haired man always smelled, and even tasted like the beverage. Not to mention Jean had to spend an obscene amount of time at that café of his, trying different blends because Marco was sure he’d like it if he “had it right”. The dual hair colored man disagreed. Still, watching Marco work was something Jean enjoyed, he was very passionate about what he did.

It would be so much more bearable if his breath didn’t always smell like coffee. Jean attempted to get Marco to brush his teeth or take a mint before kissing him, but it turns out the blend of mint and coffee was even worse. Why on earth did peppermint espressos exist?

Leaving the older man was what many of his friends, tired of his complaints, suggested. But it seemed silly to break up with someone over the way their breath tastes. Besides, Jean enjoyed being around Marco, after just a month it was hard to imagine his life without the freckled man.

Besides, as long as he had bubblegum after the taste wasn’t so bad.

—

Jean liked coffee, at least when it was combined with Marco, somehow when it was the other man the smell and taste of coffee was absolutely intoxicating. They still hadn’t managed to find a cup of coffee that Jean enjoyed but the man would often freely kiss his boyfriend even after he’d been drinking coffee, though he still popped bubblegum in his mouth right after.

He had to admit it, he was in love. Jean was in love with Marco and Marco was in love with Jean. It had gone beyond simply enjoying each other’s company. They were bordering on two years now and freely said the words ‘I love you’ in between kisses. They had moved in together and Jean had started working with Marco at the café which was getting more and more popular.

Jean enjoyed making coffee and the smell at least was decent even if he didn’t enjoy the taste. Coming up with combinations of different roasts, flavorings, syrups and creams was fun. Each week they put their best three combinations up with their regular flavors. People enjoyed trying the coffee as much as the couple liked making them and their regular menu changes was part of the reason they were so popular.

But when Jean came into work that Monday there was a coffee on the menu that he didn’t try or make before ‘bubblegum latte’ that’s when it clicked. Jean never was one to operate at full capacity in the morning, even though he had something planned for that night, it was their two year that day. This was most likely a surprise from Marco since bubblegum was something Jean really liked.

Sure enough, there on the counter was a freshly brewed latte which had Jean’s name on it, literally, this made the man smile. Marco would probably never give up trying to find a coffee that Jean liked. It wasn’t bad really, it tasted the way it tasted when they kissed, a mix of coffee and bubblegum. Jean drank it all waiting for Marco. Marco was surprised that Jean had liked it so much, and made it a regular item on the menu. Jean doubted he would drink it much though, when he could kiss Marco instead.


End file.
